


Open Wide and Touch the Sky

by Writegirl



Series: Fucked Up Love Songs [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, One Night Stands, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writegirl/pseuds/Writegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was at the bar to keep an eye on their unexpected visitor. Darcy has other plans.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“The way I see it I have two choices. Well, three, but let’s focus on two. One: I can follow Thor and Dr. Selvig home and possibly have to suffer through listening to Jane and the big guy getting hot and heavy, which I wouldn’t mind if I had a chance of getting in on the action. Choice two is I head to the motel at the other end of town with a bona fide Secret Agent Man, have some fun, show up tomorrow morning and rub the afterglow of truly spectacular sex in both their faces.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide and Touch the Sky

          Coulson sighed as he watched his two targets settle at the bar. He’d specifically asked Dr. Selvig to keep ‘Dr. Blake’ away from any bars or alcohol of any kind; at least until the facial recognition software finished comparing his picture with their database. That the two men had gone directly to the only bar in Puente Antiguo deepened the lines on his forehead. The look on the bartenders face when Selvig threw his empty mug to the floor and demanded another smoothed them only a little.  
          Dr. Donald Blake may have been six foot three, but he was also brown haired, brown eyed, and currently working at Cedar Sinai in Los Angeles. Blake’s whereabouts were confirmed hours ago by eyes on the ground, but he didn’t need someone to tell him that. Phil Coulson had worked in the intelligence business a long time; he knew when he was looking at a man who’d seen battle, who trained for it. Whoever Selvig’s companion was he wasn’t a doctor whose closest brush with combat was his father’s war stories. His connection to the artifact only made Coulson’s suspicions that much worse. Fury’s orders were to allow the target to roam wild until they had a clearer picture of what they were dealing with. He’d be happy to find a way to move the artifact to a more secure location.  
          “They’re not plotting to take over the world, you know.”  
          Coulson looked up from his pad, thumb flicking the button that would make its contents unreadable. A torso was next to his shoulder, far closer than it should have gotten without him noticing. “I’m sorry,” he started as he turned to face the female voice. She saved him the trouble by slipping into the booth across from him.  
          Darcy Lewis, a side note to their study of the artifact notable only for her association with Jane Foster and Erik Selvig smiled at him, hand wrapped around a tall glass of fizzing liquid. “Ms. Lewis-“  
          “Nope,” she interrupted. “It’s Darcy. You call me Ms. Lewis I call you Old Man Who Steals Ipods From Hot Interns. Or OMWSIFHI for short. And you’re Coulson, right? Agent of SPECTRE.”  
          He fought the urge to smile. “Phil Coulson, agent of SHIELD.”  
          A loud laugh drew his attention back to his targets. Selvig was already showing initial signs of intoxication: color flushing his neck and cheeks. ‘Blake’ seemed amused at the other man’s antics, but matched him drink for drink.  
          She followed his gaze. “Like I said, no Pinky and the Brain moments happening over there.”  
          “I specifically asked Dr. Selvig to keep him away from the bar.”  
          “And we don’t always get what we want.” She took a long pull from her glass. “Besides, this is the first time I’ve seen Erik drink anything that wasn’t bottled at the source of a clear mountain stream.”  
          Coulson watched as she flagged down a waitress and ordered, including another refill for him (Sprite with a slice of lemon). ‘Blake’ and Selvig were huddled at the bar, and appeared to have conscripted another bar patron into their drinking competition. “Do you always invite yourself to sit with strange men?” he asked.  
          Her smile was radiant. “Sure. How else do you expect to meet people if you’re not friendly?” She patted her pocket. “Besides, me and Sparky can handle ourselves if things get out of hand. Dropped Th- Don over there like a ton of bricks.”  
          “You tazed Dr. Foster’s boyfriend?”  
          “Yep.” She looked entirely too proud.  
          Coulson tilted his head. “And you’re still employed?”  
          “One,” she held up a finger. “I’d just met the guy. And two, he was freaking me out. It was late, and dark. How was I supposed to know he was knocking boots with the brains of the operation?”  
          He was about to ask her more when his phone vibrated. A glance revealed the picture of his target, alongside another taken by Santa Fe PD for a trauma patient brought in the night before. He flicked his phone off. “Where exactly were you when you hit Thor?”  
          Her eyes widened. “Who?”  
          “Thor. The man you, Selvig, and Foster brought into Santa Fe general last night after hitting him with your RV.”  
          She scowled. “Damn G-men.”  
          “This is a matter of national security, Darcy.” He was using his earnest civil servant tone. “The man you and your employers are harboring could be a terrorist. At the very least he is a mercenary. He broke into a secure military instillation and attempted to steal a piece of government property.”  
          Darcy stared at him, all big blue eyes and pouty lips, and laughed. Loudly.  
          “Seriously, does that really work on people?” She asked when the worst of her chuckles were under control. “Because honestly, I’m not feeling it over here. You break into Jane’s lab, steal-“  
          “Confiscate.”  
          “Steal her equipment, some of which I had to help her slap together. Do you have any idea how much soldering burns hurt?” She finished her drink. “Besides, if he was a terrorist, what would he be doing here, fifty miles from civilization?”  
          Their conversation was interrupted by the return of the waitress. The platter of cheese fries was large enough for two people. She gave him a look that clearly invited him to share, but he declined.  
          “So, since when is the government interested in stuff like Jane’s work?” Darcy asked around a mouthful of fries.  
          “When it becomes interesting.” Selvig was clearly losing the drinking contest, if the way he was leaning against Thor was any indication. “At the moment I’m interested in who hacked into the New Mexico DMV.” Coulson watched her carefully. “Dr. Foster has proven herself adept at programming, but there is no evidence of her ever attempting to circumvent security protocols.”  
          “Which leaves Erik, or me,” Darcy finished.  
          “Dr. Selvig hasn’t had a parking ticket since 1978.”  
          “Maybe he’s just really sneaky.”  
          “Or it fell to the person who is a computer science minor.”  
          There was a crash as Selvig slammed another mug on the floor. Darcy smiled. “So you think I hacked into a government agency… well, the kindergarten version of a government agency, falsified data, and left without leaving a single trace that could lead you back to my poetically pert ass?”  
          He smiled at that. “That’s the working theory.”  
          “Awww… that’s so sweet!” She pushed the plate of fires halfway across the table. When he only looked from it to her she sighed. “Listen, eat some, and I’ll tell you all about it.”  
          ‘Eat some’ meant taking more than five fries at the very edge of the plate. It was only when he reached for one that was covered with cheese and bacon that she started talking. “So, it wasn’t hacking. It was Tobey.”  
          “Tobey?”  
          She nodded. “Tobey. Cute guy, works IT at the DMV, liked to talk about how much power IT departments the world over actually have. We dated for like a hot minute, until the creep factor just got too much to deal with.” She chewed thoughtfully for a moment. “One of our dates may or may not have been a late night visit to the DMV to expunge some parking tickets from my record, and he may or may not have made the mistake of showing me how to get around the security. So it wasn’t really hacking. More like using a backdoor that I knew was there in the first place.”  
          Phil made a mental note to adjust Darcy Lewis’ importance in their files. Technical already reported that recovering data from the collected hard drives would take longer than originally planned due to ‘unforeseen difficulties’. Darcy was proving to be a potential asset they were unaware existed.  
          Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because she stopped sweeping up the last of the cheese sauce. “I know that look.”  
          He raised an eyebrow. “Look?”  
          “Yeah. You want to make sweet, sweet love to my brain right now. But since that’s kinda ewww when you think about it too long, I’m hoping you’ll settle for my v-jay-jay instead.”  
          “You’re propositioning me.” He kept his tone neutral.  
          “Looks that way.”  
          “We’ve barely talked for ten minutes.”  
          “Damn, must be slipping.” Her smile was mischievous. “The way I see it I have two choices. Well, three, but let’s focus on two. One: I can follow Thor and Dr. Selvig home and possibly have to suffer through listening to Jane and the big guy getting hot and heavy, which I wouldn’t mind if I had a chance of getting in on the action.” His expression must have changed because she cocked her head. “What? Have you seen Thor? Have you seen _Jane_?” She didn’t give him a chance to respond. “So, that’s choice one. Choice two is I head to the motel at the other end of town with a bona fide Secret Agent Man, have some fun, show up tomorrow morning and rub the afterglow of truly spectacular sex in both their faces.”  
          Coulson took a long pull on his drink, wishing he could order something stronger. “What makes you think the sex will be spectacular?”  
          She arched one coffee brow. “Tell me you’d settle for anything less than stellar sex skills. Make me believe it.”  
          At the bar Thor heaved Selvig to his feet, leaving their companion to wobble unsteadily on his bar stool. The two headed for the door and Phil dug a twenty out of his wallet. This was stupid, so very stupid. He was on assignment tailing a possible hostile. She was twenty two, young enough to be his daughter, and dear God that was a thought he hoped to never have again. “Motel, you said?”  
          Darcy’s smile was slow and carried enough heat to make his stomach clench. “All the hot water and towels you want.”

* * *

          Darcy was never a slow waker. She went from sleep to ‘Holy Shit, It’s a New Day!’ with the kind of speed that cost her four roommates her first year at NMS. She was on her side, someone was in the bathroom either brushing their teeth or having the mother of all after-drinking pisses, and she didn’t feel hung over at all. She peered over the side of the bed. The curtains were still drawn, but judging from the angle of the sun on the floor it was still what-the-hell-o’clock.  
          She rolled over and stretched, and oh, those were some amazing muscle pains she was having; the awesome kind that didn’t hurt so much as remind you that big things come in the most benign of packages. Speaking of, he’d put a dent in her emergency condom stash. Best to hit the drug store before breakfast.  
          Darcy giggled and settled back into her pillow. The funny thing was she hadn’t planned on any of it. She went to Greg’s to unwind after hacking into the DMV and spending hours consoling Jane. Yes, she was sure the switch would work. Yes, she trusted Erik to get Thor out of the gulag. Yes, she had the phone numbers to the closest three news stations on speed dial if something went wrong. Jane was even worse when it came to her files. The ID switch may not fool the fuzz, but she was certain they were catching hell when it came to Jane’s research. The Men In Black might have taken the hard drives, but that was only the beginning. Darcy Lewis prided herself on her ability to make even the simplest looking file system make others want to commit ritual suicide. Mix that with Jane’s paranoia about her research and she may have gone overboard.  
          She hoped they tried the Yellow Submarine folder first, she really, really did.  
          Darcy glanced at the room’s single chair. Coulson’s shirt and suit jacket were still slung over the back, the pants folded neatly on the seat. She’d smirked when he took such care in taking off his clothes, placing everything so it wouldn’t wrinkle, and left her own on just to give him something to tear off. He’d been very obliging. Phil Coulson wasn’t just a shadowy G-Man. He was a man of unexpected depths and expertise. A man who could unhook a four clasp bra one-handed and blind. She stretched again, pointing her toes.  
          The water was still running.  
          “Please tell me that after one night you realize you can’t live without me and are drowning yourself in the sink,” she called, turning towards the bathroom.  
          Phil opened the bathroom door, towel to his face, adorable in t-shirt and Captain America boxers. “Good morning.”  
          “Morning!” She unwound herself from the sheets and started searching for her underwear. “Have to get back to the Hive?”  
          “Something like that.”  
          She felt herself flush as he watched her collect her clothes as he dressed, and really, she hadn’t been shy about her body since she turned sixteen and met others blessed by the Boob Gods. “You’re not gonna write a report on this, are you?” She asked, head under the bed as she reached for a shoe, which meant her pert, if bare ass was pointing squarely in Phil’s direction. “Because I so want editorial rights if you are.”  
          “Dr. Selvig and Thor left Greg’s at 1:05 AM extremely intoxicated and returned to Dr. Foster’s lodgings,” he said matter-of-factly, slipping on his slacks. “At that point another team took over his observation.”  
          “The end?” She finished, slipping on her shirt.  
          "The end.”  
          Something close to sadness tried to sneak in, but she drop kicked it as she snatched up her pants and started for the bathroom. “Guess what you do off the clock stays off the clock.” She sounded wistful, even to her own ears.  
          “Darcy-“  
          “Nope. Nuh-uh, not doing it.” She put on her most professional smile as he slid into his jacket. “You’ve got government spy stuff to get back to. I need to make sure Erik isn’t dying from the hangover I know is waking him up.” She backed into the bathroom. “See you later, Phil.”  
She closed the door. There was quiet in the other room for a full minute before she heard the outer door open and close. 

* * *

          “Darcy, you have the codes for the SHIELD satellites?”  
          “Yep!” she pawed through her desk, papers already stowed in her carryall. She knew she’d shoved her tazer somewhere…  
          Her hands stopped on a small box. She pulled it out and squinted at it in the dim light. It was white, tied with a black bow.  
          “Darcy!”  
          “Coming!” She whipped off the bow and opened the box.  
          Inside was her Ipod, purple bedazzled case and all, with some strange, matching, oversized earplugs. She touched one and the material scrunched under her fingers, slowly bouncing back when she released the pressure. Stuck to the back of the Ipod was a plain card with a phone number and message in precise handwriting.  


_Noticed you were lacking in big band and jazz. Thought I’d give you a few samples._

          “Darcy! We got less than ten minutes!”  
          “Fine, fine!” She shoved the package in her carryall with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! In my headcanon Darcy is the cellist.


End file.
